


RFA at Hogwarts

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Funny, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: Its was three am when I wrote this and I’m officially living off of €0,50 coffee and gummy bears. While writing this I accidentally fell in love with both Jumin and Seven, causing an existential crisis because I was like “im gonna die alone arent I” so anyways here’s the RFA if they were at Hogwarts-mod alex





	RFA at Hogwarts

Jumin

-slytherin 7th year  
-good at transfiguration  
-looks up to snape as a mentor  
-admires how snape is efficient and doesnt let anything get in his way  
-obviously half the school has a crush on him  
-rarely dates though  
-quidditch captain and keeper  
-hes a keeper both ways amirite hahaha…ha….hh  
-has a smoldering look that could break a gargoyle   
-often studying in the common room, wearing a large navy blue sweater and sitting next to the soft green fire, hair ruffled from the amount of times hes ran his hand thru it in frustration  
-most likely made friends with the merpeople  
-learned sign language to be able to communicate with them  
-one of those friends who would be an ass to you but the second someone insults you hes gonna fight a bitch  
-lazy sarcasm and constant smirking  
-laying with him under the cool shade of the whomping willow  
-was probably the first to figure out how to stop the branches after following elly to the tree  
-academically battling with Seven to be top of the class  
-walking into a room like he owns it, green and black robes swishing around him  
-pureblood

 

Jaehee

-ravenclaw fifth year  
-doesnt give a fuck about anything  
-poor baby hasn’t slept in 3 years  
-is probably heavily pissed off at Potter , always doing shit to cancel exams  
-doesnt have time for quidditch  
-spends most of her time in the Three Broomsticks  
-would get along with Luna well, as shes the only one who wouldn’t find Jaehee weird  
-silent study buddies  
-enjoys ancient runes  
-doesnt get out much and has an iron resolve  
-constantly cutting her hair using magic bc it irritates her her hair ends up choppy  
-using magic for everything  
-half blooded

 

Yoosung

-okay lets be real he probably found a way to get wifi past all the magic to play video games  
-used sevens help of course  
-hufflepuff!! sixth year!!  
-sneaks down to the kitchens at night to eat and help out with cooking  
-becomes friends with all the house elves  
-plays chaser in quidditch  
-jesus can you imagine that, him focused, sheilding his eyes from the sun as he waits for madam hooch to blow the whistle. Violet eyes immediately following the quaffle as he dives down on his broom, brows furrowed. his hair is ruffled by the wind, arms reach out to catch the ball, slightly prominent biceps under his sweater causing me, the writer of this to have a fckin nosebleed  
-moving on   
-top of his herbology and care of magical creatures class  
-muggle born  
-takes muggle studies as an excuse to get a free O in the class  
-friendly with the freshmen and tends to have a lot of young friends, as then he gets to be all cool and smart

 

Seven

-gryffindor, sixth year, muggle born  
-okay but his parents abandoned him when they found out he was a wizard  
-academic genius  
-fuckboy  
-whats studying haha  
-I just realised how smart the rfa is and now I feel dumb  
-sirius like vibes, playful and social  
-doesnt have any constant friends  
-likes talking to the paintings and lesrning abt their lives  
-exploring the castle  
-probably friends with fred and george  
-everyone thinks hes a weasley  
-biTcH dO yOu nOT seE iM kOrEaN  
-hangs out in the shreiking shack practicing dangerous spells  
-has been in the hospital wing over 20 times. Even had to go to St.Mungos a few times  
-has probably found a way into all the house dorms  
-jumin looked like he abt to kill him when he got into slytherins dorm  
-always dating someone new  
-flaming bisexual, you cant change my mind  
-tries firewhiskey in year three , regretted it instantly  
-has probably created at least 20 spells after learning latin  
-sells pencils and other mundane muggle to purebloods, and theyre all speechless  
-they love his “wares”

 

Zen

-gryffindor, muggleborn, year six   
-devoted as fuck to his girl  
-but this isnt a “zen would be a great boyfriend” headcanon even tho he would  
-i just realised how in love I am with all of them holy shit  
-hates going home for the holidays  
-even managed to make friends with malfoy without being a total dick to others  
-beater in quidditch  
-has had it up to here with Oliver Wood  
-since he isnt acting obviously I think he’d be fully into sports, not stopping until hes team captain  
-flirts with all the teachers even dumbledore  
-everyones big brother  
-has a T average rip  
-he passed his OWLs really well tho?? like how the fuck??  
-likes defense against the dark arts and actually learns abt it by himself since the dada teachers are shit  
-the only class hes the best in  
-“hurr durr i will protect you from the dark arts my lady” “never fear, zen is here”  
-like bitch gtfo😂😂  
-i really wanna see him be an auror when he grows up thoヽ（´ー｀）┌


End file.
